


The Road Not Taken

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,/And sorry I could not travel both...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

Lucifer's cage wasn't opened in 2009.

The Devil's Gate in Wyoming wasn't opened in 2007.

Sam Winchester died in 2007, but Dean wasn't there. (Dean was en route—he killed Ava before she could open the Gate—but he wasn't there when Sam died.)

Jessica Moore died in 2005, but Sam didn't leave Stanford. (She wouldn't have wanted him to waste his life after her death the way John wasted his after Mary's.)

The world ends in 2027. Rose Holt opens the Devil's Gate, kills Lilith, accepts Lucifer; Rose's little sister Lily says yes to Michael without realizing that Michael means to kill Rose.

It's not Rose's fault, nor Lily's. It's Sam's—the road not taken—and he never knows it.


End file.
